SV - Afton's Downfall
by Trugemstory.SF
Summary: The animatronics hated him, the public feared him, and his own prized creation wants him dead. William shouldn't have gone back, he really shouldn't. He knew very well they still hate him, and they'd make him pay for what he did. But he came back, and it was a very terrible mistake indeed. The story of William Afton's last night at the place he so fondly helped bring to life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People! This is my first Fnaf fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! It takes place in an AU where Ennard is not a giant fusion-y animatronic but one of the crew.**

 **So basically he is not all of the animatronics in a trenchcoat. :p**

 **Funtime Foxy is a gender of Foxy's own (uses they, their, they've, they're etc)**

 **Story takes place after the events of Sister Location.**

A strong breeze blew through the dark, deserted alley on the old Industrial Park, causing a man in a long black coat that was buttoned up all the way to his chin to shiver slightly. The car he was waiting for should arrive soon, and while he waited, he let his gaze wander off and take in his decrepit surroundings. Sapphire blue eyes pierced the thin air with their eerie glow, and showed only interest in an abandoned warehouse not far away from where he was standing. The iron gate had rusted off long ago, and the sign was no longer readable. It was early November, and the icy winds were blowing at top speed. The distant glow of headlights caused the man's head to raise, a smirk making its way onto his face. With quick, professional strides, he made his way to the vehicle which had parked not far from him. He was pleased to see that it was his ride, and with the air of a man who knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it, he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. The car's warm air conditioning made him feel a bit drowsy, but still, he would have it instead of the dreaded storm outside.

The man next to him, the driver, was eyeing him a bit suspiciously, causing him to feel a little spark of fury in the back of his mind.

"What are you staring at?"

The chauffeur, Frank, was still quite surprised that this was the man he was picking up. He looked like a homeless man, with his unshaven, dirty face, and the bags under his eyes seemed to be caused by countless hours of continuous work. He was dressed in a long black coat, possibly a hand-me-down, and grey pants that looked like they've been worn for at least a week. He was told that he was here to pick up an important man, and his superior spoke highly of the man, constantly mentioning the high fee he paid them (on a monthly basis too) and how they should serve him well. This individual looked like he belonged in a correctional facility, not paying a ton of money for a service he rarely used while wearing clothes dug out of a garbage bag. What was a man like him doing in the Industrial Park anyway? That place had shut down a long time ago due to several "incidents" and the tumbling economy.

He decided to keep silent for now, but the questions swarming in his mind were not stopping, and his curiosity was slowly becoming more demanding. Closing his eyes, the red haired man looked away from his shady employer and focused on the road as he started the car.

"Nothing, Mr. Afton. Where do you want to go?"

The only response was a crumpled piece of paper that Afton gave to the young man, and Frank squinted at the shaky, faint handwriting. The paper was, like Mr. Afton, dirty, and the writing on it was close to fading from all the water and sweat it absorbed.

 _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, Montana Drive_. He had to congratulate himself on making sense of such illegible scribbles. He did some calculations, humming to himself. _Alright, a forty minute drive if the roads are good._ He glanced at Afton, grimacing. _Not that I want to spend another second with this guy, he sure gives me the creeps. Well, here goes nothin'._

And then the car was speeding out of the Industrial Park, following the southern route and emerging unscathed on the shoulder of highway five.

 _Unscathed._

In Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, Deep underground, a certain robot was sitting under the window in a darkened stage. A single flickering light, among many other broken ones, illuminated the area, but it was pointless. Nobody was present, and even if they did, they wouldn't be on this side of the glass. This place reeked of death, human blood and decomposition. Circus Baby sat perfectly still, almost frozen, impatiently waiting for Afton's arrival. If one took a look through the viewing window, they would have thought the animatronic was deactivated, but the bright glint of neon green "eyes" glaring holes into the faraway wall certainly gave her away. Her deep hatred for Afton had been taking over her AI and the usually tiny, malicious part of her with its whispery, evil voice now was running the show, rambling on and on on how they would hurt that man and make him pay for his terrible crimes against them and... those children. His vicious and horrendous designs took the lives of so many people, and the animatronics were forced to pay the price for something that they had no control over. A price they were deemed to pay for all eternity. Distant thuds were heard, and a short shriek sounded before a sick crunch of bone.

The nearby vent opened, and Funtime Foxy crawled out with surprising grace despite their bulky build. Smearing the polished pink shades of their body was blood, dripping off the sleek panels and creating a tiny pool on the ground.

"Back at it again with the technicians, I see." Baby said, barely hiding her disinterest. She didn't even bother to look the ambiguous robot in the face. "To be honest, I couldn't care less about what you and Ballora do to those guys. If you want to murder people, be my guest. Just stick to the plan Foxy." Now she glared holes into Foxy's faceplates. "Don't even dare to lay a finger on Afton. He's _mine_."

Foxy sulked out of the room, creeping back to his own stage, and Ballora emerged from the other vent, looking a bit less malicious than usual. "Don't be so harsh on the poor fox." She said. "You know how much they hate being shocked. That technician had it coming."

"I know."

Silence rolled in, thick and unbearable. Baby was still deep in thought, and Ballora was too busy trying not to mention the whole Afton thing. Sighing, the ballerina left, but not before telling Baby that it was okay. "Just let them do what they do, and I don't think they would show any more interest in... you know who."

"You mean William."

But Ballora was already gone. And the animatronic was back to counting down the minutes that separated Afton from his well deserved fate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Small Talk

The elevator ride was pretty uneventful, only an audio recording that played as soon as William was going to press the button for the elevator's door. "Due to mechanical and electronic problems, your assistant will be out of order for an undetermined amount of time. The basic mechanisms are still functional, but you will spend the night unmonitored. Any damage in property, damage to the robots, or unauthorized consumption of beverages from a vending machine will result in immediate termination." The unnatural robotic voice stated, and William rolled his eyes as he crawled through the vent.

The Primary Control Module seemed to be in good condition for now, although what unnerved the man was either the busted open vents or the particularly missing window of Ballora Gallery, which appeared to be smashed by a large heavy instrument. He could see the ballerina on stage, deactivated, so perhaps it wasn't her fault.

Maybe the last night technician had an accident. From what the manager he hired had told him, these guys were either clumsy, or absolutely nuts. Foxy was also on his stage and he was deactivated as well. It appears that someone has turned them off after the establishment shut down.

The only difference was that his window was still intact. He took a deep breath and crouched down to peer intp the vent that led to Circus Control. It looked vacant, so he began to crawl inside, feeling that particular prickle of anxiety that accompanied his entry to that room.

"Come on, you little robotic brat, show your creepy face." William felt little emotion when sparks flew and bright lights filled the dark gallery. He was now standing in Circus Control, not the most pleasant place on earth. During the rental establishment's golden age, this room would be full of beeping and flashing buttons on the numerous panels scattered throughout the room, the lights, fully functional lights, illuminating the stage, and Circus Baby would be standing in the middle of it like a good robot (if it weren't one of those... bad days. She would need a little " _motivation_ " then) and the whole time would be spent listening to useless banter from HandyUnit. But now, the assistant AI was partially offline, trying to conserve energy as it followed a common routine used during power shortages. The place was in a terrible state, broken hardware and such an excessive lack of maintenance, and William would bet the animatronics on the fact that nobody has been here in at least a couple of years.

He exhaled slowly, watching the glass with the least amount of interest as he pressed the light button, feeling the slightest twinge of fright when the single flickery bulb showed an empty room.

 _Where on earth was that rusty, dumb pile of wires?!_

His expression turned to one of pure disgust as he jammed his finger down on the shock button, realizing that he was incredibly wrong when he thought that this dump was still useful in some way. Well, he could salvage some parts out of the other robots, but Baby seemed to be absolutely useless. He created her to be perfect, and the others were nothing but side characters only there to emphasize her perfection. Huh, how foolish he was, thinking that such a piece of machinery could last even longer than his own competitors. But to be honest, those competitors never lasted long.

After slamming down the button for a couple times, he tried the lights. They didn't work. Feeling the very irrational fear creeping up his spine, he shook his head and moved closer to the window, placing his palms on the glass. He could only make out the very dim outline of the stage, but the entire room was in darkness. William moved up cloer to the surface, trying to think of ways to lure the animatronic out of hiding. Then he remembered.

She liked to talk. So maybe he could make her come out of hiding by talking to her about something she knew more than anyone else. He felt the anxiety retuning once again, but he forced it down. "Baby." No reply. "Baby, I know you're there. You know me." He sat in silence for five minutes or so, but he still hadn't heard anything from her. Just when he was about to get back from the window, however, a familiar quiet voice reached him in the dark, and god, it sounded so close, as if Baby was also inches away from the window.

"How dare you come back here?"

"I own this place." William said with a hint of slight annoyance in his voice, but she cut him off before he could say anything else, sounding even louder and closer than before. "But you never came here. We were somehow lucky, never seeing you again. Why have you come? Who do you want to take?" The words were stuck in William's throat, mainly because he was surprised she had already knew what he was doing in the Primary Control Module, but suddenly he thought of something to change the subject to. "Who broke Ballora's window?"

"I don't know. I'm not strong enough to break it." William highly doubted that statement. "Look, Baby. I'm not here to hurt any of you-" In a sudden fit of rage, Baby nearly screamed at him, but apparently she managed to control herself at least slightly. "You just shocked me." William gulped unsteadily. "I thought you were deactivated like the rest. It was a misunderstanding."

"Was I a misunderstanding too?" _Why did she have to bring that up?!_ "I don't know what you're talking about." "Liar." He stared at the glass, acknowledging his reflection in the mirror-like surface. He truly regretted making the "ice cream system" and he thought she already knew that. Didn't they have a decent stage life for a bit? "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I... I didn't really mean to make you like this. I admit, the- the scooper was a mistake." He could now hear foot steps, and he closed his eyes as in regret. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry for everything I made you go through."

 _Whirrr..._

Two neon green eyes appeared millimeters from his face, but he didn't even flinch. Baby seemed to stare right through his skull. "William..." Her voice carried an odd emptiness to it, as if what was inside her once, what gave the ability to be genuinely happy, had been stolen away.

"What is it?"

"That didn't make me feel any better." The eyes now dimmed slightly, and the whirring grew louder. "I still hate you." Memories of that horrible day filled his mind, and he felt pity for himself, for Baby, for Freddy, Foxy and Ballora, and all those he had hurt for the first time since... well, he didn't even remember. It was a nasty, foreign emotion, and he hated it. He hated himself too. "You have all the right to hate me. I don't blame you." Heavy footsteps echoed off the vast stage as Baby retreated, the bright light of her eyes the only indicator of where she was. "Unlike you, I blame myself for many things." He knew very well what she was talking about.

"I'm going." He declared.

"Where are you going?"

 _Dammed good question._ He thought. "Heading back to the Control Module. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and kill you." William let out a short, dry laugh. "Feel free to try." He said, crawling back into the vent.

"Oh, I will, William. You know that I always will."


	3. Chapter 3 -Termination - Part 1

_Six years ago,_

 _Two weeks after the incident of 83'._

 _Ballora wasn't blind, and it wasn't a secret, but to her the matters of sight were insignificant. While animatronics such as Freddy or Foxy would prefer a more visual approach to their victims, she preferred to hunt down the pathetic humans depending on the only thing that they could never mask. Sound. That did not mean that she did not take a little peek now and then at the world around her, especially what lurked outside the gallery of stages and devices. It wasn't as if she was spying on her fellow animatronics, but it was quite an interesting life they led, especially Foxy who she could frighten just by creeping up really close and harshly tapping a foot on the ground. Freddy was a tricky one, hiding in the dark shadows of the Breaker Room (why was he there anyway?) Lumbering about with Bonbon perched on his hand. And today, Ballora was already bored. A technician had hanged himself in her gallery again and she hated being near dead bodies, so the ballerina crept around fussing with anything loose she could find, and eventually found the vent to Baby's stage open. Perhaps the technician had forgotten it open in their haste to end their own life. That technician was the only one keeping this place in working order since the establishment has been closed about a week ago. Ballora was so upset having missed going out in the morning and entertaining children like she was progammed to do, but after a certain incident the number of people renting out the animatronics dropped rapidly. After a few rumors fueled by the terrifying accident (or at least, that's what she hoped it was) the public's fear was undeterred and the entire facility was shut down, left only with a lone man to take care of the lonely, abandoned robots._

 _Still, this was no time to dwell on the sad past. The animatronics have moved on, and so did their creator._

 _Ballora felt a spark of excitement upon seeing the open vent. To her and the other animatronics, Baby's stage was off-limits. This rule was forced by both the technicians and Baby herself. The vents were always sealed, but today, opportunity was knocking -or more correctly, hanging- and Ballora saw no problem with going in for a minute, just to see how it looked like and satisfy that rabid curiosity of hers. Not that it would hurt anyone, she was just going to do what those technicians called a "check up". At the end of the vent, some twinkling lights illuminated the polished metal, and after looking left and right to make sure nobody was there, Ballora literally ran into the small maintenance vent._

 ** _I'll just take a quick look!_**

 _Moving through the vent proved to be quite easier than using the others. This one was slightly larger than expected, and the ballerina soon poked her head out of the vent, trying to take in as much as she could before Baby showed up. It was such a dark room, the twinkling lights being the buttons flashing in Circus Control, and it reminded Ballora of her own stage which made her grimace. A barren place, only containing what appeared to be a stump pretending to be a stage and nothing else._ _ **Well, how shocking! Turns out the oh-so-great Circus Baby actually has a perfectly normal room. Such a big disappointment...**_

 ** _... I really wanted to see that endoskeleton Freddy talked about though._**

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _Ballora slowly looked up to where the voice came from and saw the particularly massive animatronic standing only mere inches from her face and glaring down at her. It took all of her self control not to shriek in surprise, sometimes she would forget how tall Baby was in comprehension to her. The giant robot stood at a shocking 7ft, and it usually unnerved Ballora when Baby would look down at her from this height, but it was even more frightening being half-trapped in a vent and Baby glaring down at her like she was about to scoop her right there and then. "Were you spying on me?" Baby asked, crossing her arms and apparently trying to fight the urge to give the ballerina a lesson she would never forget._

 _"No." Ballora retreated slightly into the vent, looking left and right to avoid staring into those piercing green eyes. She even pulled a nervous grin, trying to figure out a way to slip out of trouble, literally and metaphorically._

 _Baby sighed, clearly upset, and stepped back from the vent. "Come on out."_

 _No response._

 _"Seriously, I'm not going to scoop you."_

 _Oh, no sir. Ballora was definitely not buying it. "Uh, do I need to?" The ballerina said, moving slightly backwards once again with the slightest tremble in her voice. "Because this is your place and I know you don't like people being in here so..."_

 _"Come out before I pull you out."_

 _And it was then, that Ballora knew she was definitely screwed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming out." She said, getting gracelessly out of the crawlspace and standing in front of the giant, angry robot. She looked like she couldn't care less, but if one looked closely, they would see she was shaking._

 _ **I can't believe it. I can't believe it's going to end this way. Me, scooped inside a dusty, decrepit old room! I'm so dead right now, I should have listened to Bonbon when he told me Fred was just bluffing!**_

 _Baby took in a deep breath, but then she just buried her face in her hands. "Look, just go anywhere you want."_

 _Blinking, Ballora could not believe her exceptionally reliable ears. Go anywhere she wanted? This was not like Baby at all. She would usually go on a long speech about how there were regulations and laws they needed to follow and if that was not suitable for Ballora she might as well send her off to the scooper right away. Was she still upset about the establishment shutting down? Was it about that incident everyone was talking about? Was she hurt? Now more concerned than frightened, Ballora opened her mouth to say something but Baby kept on talking._

 _"I am tired and broken and I doubt I can make it to the end of the week. That technician doesn't know what's wrong with me, I've been scooped two times already and it's not working. So just, leave me alone ok?" She walked away, into the much darker areas of the room, leaving the ballerina confused and worried._

 _"No, I'm not going to leave you alone. You clearly need help. You never act like this! You're... you're scaring me." She took a step forward. "You went to the scooping room?_ _ **On your own?!"**_

 _A slow, silent nod was the only answer she was given, and that just fueled her confusion and fear even more. "What?! Why didn't you say anything? We could've helped you, or at least tried! You shouldn't have gone there! It's terrible enough when you get sent there, but you- you chose to-" The words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't even begin to understand what was going on._

 _"Well, what do you expect? They always say that scooping can fix us, even if it hurts. And even if I have gone to you, what was I supposed to say? I'm hurting people, I can't control myself anymore? You can't help me, I don't want anyone's help!" She stopped when the other robot flinched, forcing herself to calm down. "It's just better for everyone if we don't talk about it."_

 _What on earth was she talking about?! Hurting people? Broken down? Ballora felt a violent chill run through her form. The incident?_

 _"What caused this place to close, Ballora. What they sent Freddy to get repaired for." She nearly choked on the last word, a wave of unwanted emotions beginning to overwhelm her. "Freddy took the blame when they started investigating this place. But it was my fault. It's always my fault! Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second. I am a terrible being." Her fists clenched, and any attempts to calm her down would be useless by now. "I just can't help it! I can't help being a monster! I killed that poor little girl, and I know I'm going to hurt more people or worse... I- I could hurt you, all of you, and I wouldn't be able to stop!"_

 _For the first time since she was made, Ballora heard Baby cry as hard as her voice box let her. The animatronic fell to her knees and continued to weep, shaking violently from head to toe. Walking towards the shivering mess, kneeling next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder._

 _"You're not a monster. I've known you for how long? Twenty, thirty years at least. I know that you would never hurt anyone, including us. We trust you, I trust you. "_

 _Baby looked up, staring at the other in disbelief. "But we always fight over everything. I always yell at you, and you always yell at me too. We're enemies."_

 _"Heh, enemies? Us? They're just little arguments. I don't hate you, although you sometimes get on my nerves. It's ok, you didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault."_

 _"But, what if it really was.." She fell silent, staring at nothing in particular, her neon eyes dimming slightly. She glanced sideways at Ballora, who she previously thought was her enemy, and found herself saying something she very well knew was ridiculous. "What if that was what I was really made for?" Baby asked, still trembling._

 _"It's not. Trust me."_

Circus Baby watched William as he crawled out through the vent, angry. She was angry because she was manipulated once more. She didn't expect him to apologize, nor have any sort of regret for what he did, but when he said that he confused her, angered her, and somehow made a certain unpleasant feeling flood her circuitry, the feeling of being **hurt**. **He tricked me. He sounded like he meant it, it sounded so genuine, but he is still the murderous crook he is.**

She should have expected it from a liar like Afton, a manipulative, twisted man who cared for no one whatsoever. He didn't even show any regret when the secret of the killing machine inside her came to light, nor did he feel sadness for the children who died. He's probably laughing his head off now at how foolish she was, being lured as easily as taking candy from a baby (no pun intended). He mentioned a broken window in Ballora's gallery, but she knew nothing about that. Has something gone wrong?

Still, she was still livid, and after locating the vent in her area, went through it at top speed. She knew very well what to do, and exactly who to get. He wasn't getting out of here alive, but he wasn't going to die quickly either, no.

His suffering was going to be nice, and slow. **_Very slow._**

William brushed the dust off his jacket and stood in the Primary Control Module, eyes scanning the ground for anything he could use as protection on his way to the Breaker Room, just in case Funtime Freddy wasn't "asleep". Under Foxy's light/shock control pad, he found a rusty red screwdriver which was not impressive, but it would do for tonight. He had to remind himself to get some method of protection the next time he came here.

He crawled through the vent to Ballora's Gallery, which was bathed in darkness as usua. As William stood in the room, he decided to crawl despite the fact Ballora was shut down. He had no idea what broke that window, but he didn't want it to see him. Still, he sincerely hoped he was right about the ballerina, because if he relied too much upon that and ended up being mistaken, he didn't want to know what would happen. He remembered seeing the deactivated animatronic on stage, so he had nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought.

Just after a few seconds of walking, he heard some very unnerving thumping coming from somewhere around him. He pointed his flashlight towards the stage only to be met by a terrible shock.

The ballerina was gone.

He turned around, moving the flashlight back and forth desperately as he looked for the missing animatronic. His panic rising, he bolted towards the Breaker Room, only to be followed by a series of heavy, fast footsteps. He tried to outrun whoever that was, but a pair of hands grabbed him with inhuman strength, clutching his neck and trying to strangle him. He tried to struggle, clawing at the metal servos that was going to murder him, but it was pointless. He wss too weak again an animatronic-

And suddenly he had an idea.

The screwdriver.

Digging in his pocket, he found the screwdriver and swung it up to where he hoped the robot's face was, then he heard a sick crunch of iron and a terrible screech before the robot slammed him into the ground, hitting his head hard and causing him to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Termination - Part 2

_"Aaaaaagh!"_

Foxy bolted upright upon hearing the distressed scream, having been deactivated the night before, and hurriedly felt around the wall of his room for the vent. It was incredibly dark, but their hearing was just fine and from what they heard, someone was getting hurt. There was a loud bang, and Foxy panicked, quickening their search. They found the vent and quickly crawled through, blinking when they were greeted with the bright lights of the Primary Control Module. What they immediately noticed, however, was the shattered window of Ballora Gallery, and immediately a terrible thought went through their head. _That technician was going to kill Ballora!_ Overwhelmed by panic, Foxy was about to dive in through the hole but an iron hand on their shoulder stopped them. The animatronic turned around and was faced by no other than Ballora herself, who -shocker- was staring at them with worry in her purple eyes.

"Foxy! I heard screaming, are you okay?"

The fox bidded rapidly, but then poined at the broken glass, a look of frightened confusion on their face. _If that wasn't you screaming, then who was it?!_ The ballerina quickly led Foxy away from the window before going in herself. Bit before she did, she turned around to her fellow animatronic, briefly looking uncertain of what to say.

"If I don't come out in a couple of minutes, go get Baby." She said, pointing at her hand and pretending to hold an imaginary microphone to make sure the fox knew she was talking about their friend, pausing when Foxy looked at the dark area nervously. "It's ok, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Foxy looked like they were about to protest, but forced themselves to nod and watched as Ballora went through the window, disappearing into the darkness beyond. They shifted from one foot to the other, nervous about what on earth was going on inside. They had heard someone yelling, as well as the sound of something heavy falling to the ground. This was bad, extremely bad. So the fox decided to go to Baby immediately, not wanting to risk their friend's life and also their own.

Wading through the dark area, Ballora was definitely about to malfunction from how scared she was. Putting a brave act in front of Foxy was one thing, but facing an unknown intruder inside here was another. Still, she couldn't risk frightening the fox and causing the intruder(s) to run away or worse, try to silence them. The smell of oil filled the air, and the ballerina felt her nonexistent stomach turn. It's probably nothing. She thought, trying to comfort herself about being in a small room with a dangerous stranger.

 _I have nothing to worry about. Maybe a pipe broke or Freddy tripped on something again. Haha that Freddy. Big silly bear._

Even she didn't believe that statement, despite the fact it came from her. It did little to ease the tension in the air, and after a few moments of walking, nobody showed up. She was as silent as she could get, so there was no chance they were dodging her or something like that. Still, the smell of motor oil was getting stronger by the minute, and just as she was planning on going back something stirred in the shadows. A strange noise was slowly approaching, something that sounded vaguely like buzzing and crackling, Ballora gulped unsteadily as she turned around to the source of the sound and with all her power, punched the person right in the stomach.

Then she realized **who** did she punch, and reeled back in shock. "Baby?! The hell you're doing in here? I thought you were some creep trying to tear us apart and sell us to junk yards!"

Baby was still hunched over, having taken quite the blow. Yes Ballora was small and docile compared to the other animatronics but she had a little strength in that endoskeleton. One of Baby's hands was pressed against her left eye for some reason, and Ballora could see some oil leaking from between her fingers. So that was the source of that horrendous smell. "I had to take care of something. " The larger animatronic said, looking quite shaken. "Look, where's Freddy?"

"Deactivated." Ballora said, now unable to take her eyes off the oil leaking out of Baby's eye and down her wrist. "He's in the Breaker Room... what happened and, why is oil leaking from your face?"

"Deactivated, you say? Hm." Baby seemed to be talking to herself for a minute. "Well then, we can't bother him with such a matter, he'll be upset. And little sweet Foxy is probably taking a nap too, aren't they?"

"Well no, they woke up to the sound of someone screaming and thought I was in trouble when they saw the window. I told them to calm down and call you if I don't come back which is what they are probably doing now. Plus, you still didn't answer me." The ballerina said, now feeling that something was really off about Baby's behavior. She seemed to be in a good mood despite being shocked repeatedly less than an hour ago. The shocks always got her in, well, a mood. A horrifyingly bad mood.

"Oh, this?" She asked, using her other hand to point at her still covered eye. "That's nothing. I just had a nice little 'chat' with our dear friend William. And he thanked me by shoving a screwdriver in my eye. Screwdrivers are annoying little things aren't they?"

"He shoved a SCREWDRIVER in your eye?!"

Saying that poor Ballora was horrified would be an immense understatement. She was dumbstruck, angry, sad, even more angry, and more other emotions that were too complicated for a robot's processer to comprehend. She started to reach out with a shaky hand that hung in the air in front of her, and then she clenched it into a fist. "Where is he? Tell me where did that monster run to! I'll make him pay dearly for what he did." She growled, her faceplates shaking as if about to split open. Her friend forced a fake smile as she set her free hand on Ballora's slim shoulder. "It's alright, I took care of him, and when he wakes up I'm going to make him know what it felt like to be trapped here forever and also make him pay for stabbing me. But honestly, this hurts like hell. Even if taking the screwdriver out was the hard part..." Baby's voice trembled slightly, probably due to the pain.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, but that can wait. I have something to take care of first."

 _The hospital room was deserted, the only man inside a doctor checking up on the young unconscious patient. A young boy, probably about ten years old, with ebony black hair and light skin. Bandages that were stained with blood covered his forehead, and an IV was attached to his wrist. The man who came to visit him was called Afton, or that's what he told the staff, an influential man whose visit to the child seemed as unorthodox as one wearing a swimsuit in the middle of a blizzard. He stood silently, watching the boy in an unemotional way, until he looked up and walked towards the doctor, a grey haired man with brown skin in a long white coat who appeared to be at least forty-nine years old._

 _"Will he remember it, the accident?"_

 _The doctor was surprised at the sudden, odd question."Sir I doubt it, his head has received a severe injury."_

 _"Will he remember it?" Afton pressed, making the man uncomfortable._

 _ **Remember? He'd be lucky if he could walk and talk within years!**_ _"The tests indicate massive amounts of brain damage."_

 _Afton gave the doctor a look he did not like. Then he moved closer to the brown skinned man until he stood inches away from him, his height giving him an intimidating aura. "Give me a clear answer young man." His tone was polite, but his voice carried a malicious threat in it. The doctor had already told him the truth, but apparently this man has some sort of trust issues._

 _"Tests can't lie, sir."_

 _Afton stared hard into the doctor's face, then he left as ominously as he came. In the hall, he left the receptionist the 100 dollar bill he promised her and earned an odd glance from a little red haired girl standing next to her parents who were engaged in some of conversation. The girl stared at him because Afton, on his way out, had a frightening smirk on his face._

 _His plans were still in motion._

Weakly opening his eyes, William groaned as a searing pain made itself shown in his forehead. Groggily attempting to get up from whatever ground he was laying on he discovered that he was tied up like a wild animal, and the room he was in no other than the scooping room. Fear surged through his veins, and he immediately began to yell, trying to get someone's attention. He groggily tried to turn his aching body around, now having to face the horrifying machine that hung threateningly over his head. "Hey! HEY! Somebody let me out of here!" He screamed, unable to take his eyes off the deceivingly still, sleek scooper. Squirming on the dirty floor, the smell of molten iron filled his nostrils and oil stained his clothes as he felt fear like no other surging throughout his form. Finally managing to get to his knees, he looked around and, to his fright, saw three silhouettes, a slim one with purple eyes, a bulky one whose bright blue orbs burned a hole in his skull, and a strangely humanlike one with glowing eyes in the scooper's control room. Panicking, he began to make his way to the door as fast as possible and the empty gazes followed him, almost finding the situation humorous. The once great William Afton, now crawling like a pathetic prey in a cage. Will kept giving himself litte words of support, that he wouod reach the door and finally get out of this disgusting room, and then he reached the door. To his horror, it slid open silently to reveal a familiar -if not injured- animatronic standing in the doorway, blocking his escape. A single green eye glowed in the darkness, making William's heart sink to the deepest chasms of the earth.

"Going somewhere? **_We d-didn't get to know each other yet!_** "


	5. Chapter 5 - Mistakes Were Made

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoy this! Just ooe more chapter to go, but there will be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that! I have big plans for this tale, don't worry. ;-) There will be a sequel, hopefully. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

The metal hand gripping his neck held him up a couple feet off the ground, repeatedly punching him with inhuman strength, but just enough to not bruise him. With another punch, Baby dropped the man to the ground, grinning evilly upon hearing his pitiful whimpers and seeing him attempting to wriggle away, reeling her arm back as she got ready for yet another punch. In the control room, Ennard stared at the human who was getting his ass kicked by Baby -she was literally kicking him at the moment- and felt a certain pride in the other robot's torturing skills. _I taught her well._ He thought, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to get that man's skin and get the hell out of here, and get his first look at the outside world. He cracked his endoskeleton knuckles and felt something akin to a smile crossing his face, now grateful that he reminded his fellow bot not to bruise the human too much. Inside the room, Baby was yelling at the human, saying things that were muted due to the thick glass. He silently woundered what Ballora had meant when she said Baby had something personal to settle with that man, but he could only think it was related to the incident he had heard so much about when a child died here. Overcome with a strange need to find out more, he almost turned around and asked the others about it.

 _Almost_.

Biting his nonexistent tongue, he kept staring at the window, waiting patiently for the clown to get tired of "venting out emotions".

"Do you like that, you little bitch?! Huh? You _like_ feeling that pain? Well that what you made ME feel!"

She kicked Afton in the stomach, and he spat out blood. "Oooohh, would you look at this, I guess I went too hard on ya. Too bad." Grabbing Afton by the shirt, she slammed him against the wall. "I would've loved to show you what an electric shock feels like, but then you won't feel the scooper ripping your filthy guts out." She leaned in close, letting out a deep chuckle. "You are disgusting, do you know that?" Her expression soon turned into one of absolute fury. "And you made me _just as disgusting as you are."_ William grit his teeth, anger flowing through him in waves. How could that little hunk of rust say that? He was the one to bring her life! He dragged her out of Henry's office, bloodied and deactivated, and gave her a name, gave her a purpose! _It was a terrible purpose, you made her to kill children_. Said a little voice in the back of his brain, but he ignored it foolishly. In a moment of false bravery, he spat in the robot's face. Immediately regretting his actions afterwards.

The single green eye glaring at him widened in fury, and a powerful blow to his chest knocked the wind out of him. He heard and felt his ribs break, and his head hit the wall with such force that his vision blurred and the world around him spun- no, he was the one flying across the room, Baby had thrown him to the other side in his moment of confusion. _**"You have a LOT of nerve, bastard! I'M THE ONE WHO IS IN CONTROL NOW!"**_ She stepped down on his neck with crushing force, but refrained from breaking his neck.

Will coughed, squirming on the dirty floor and feeling his air-depraved lungs collapse. His vision was beginning to fade and emotions went through him like an avalanche. He was going to die here, he was certain of it. Karma had caught up with him. Henry's death was his fault, and now the same machine he had created and ended his life was going to end William's as well. He shouldn't have taken that little boy. He shouldn't have, but he did. And now he was paying for it dearly. He had taken so many lives, now he was going to give his own to pay his debt.

But what he did not expect that once Baby was certain he had stopped fighting back and accepted his fate, she moved back and folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to make another snide remark. He didn't, only taking in large gulps of air and falling to his side, facing the window. He heard heavy footsteps, and two strong metal arms picked him up and set him against the wall. His legs were too weak and he collapsed into a sitting position, hearing whines of springs and the cracking of joints, and saw the face that now haunted his mind looking at him almost apologetically. _Right_ , he remembered. _She's not a killer. An angry robot but not a killer._

" _You fucking ruined my life_." She said, her voice box whining in what seemed to be an attempt to create pain. "You turned me into a monster, do you know how terrible that is? I can't even face the night guards anymore!" A bitter laugh escaped her metal throat. "It would've been better if you just... let me be. Let me do what _he_ made me to do, to just make children happy... draw smiles on their little faces. But you just couldn't get your stupid hands off me, right?! You HAD to make me suffer! And now- now we can't undo anything we did because of your morbid fantasies! You made us do things so horrible we can still see them, when I close my eyes." She wrapped a hand around his neck, where two almost identical scars were, one on each side. "You were always so lucky, but your luck is running out. The time for you to take the consequences of your actions has come, and we're going to make sure you pay this time."

The way she said we made him shudder. She knew. Standing up and walking off to the exit, she didn't look at him, only casting a meaningful glance at the window, where one of the silhouettes nodded. Just as she was about to get out, however, Afton's miserable excuse of a voice reached her in the dark. "Us?" His voice was weak, wavering, a pitiful croak weakened even more by the beating he just took. Stopping in the doorway, the one eyed animatronic didn't even bother to face him.

 _"I still hear her, sometimes."_ Baby said, walking outside and shutting the door behind her with a bang. The next thing he heard was the loud blaring of a siren as the room was bathed in red light, and the scooper striking him with one fatal blow.


	6. Chapter 6 - Outsiders

"Hey, Precious." Ennard called as he walked out of the scooper's control room. Baby stopped outside the door, looking quite taken aback at the nickname. That was Ennard who was giving her such a silly name. he was supposed to be the most mature animatronic here, being the oldest, and here he was, strolling out of the room randomly calling her "precious" which was a little- oh well, extremely awkward. "What is it Ennard?" She said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You're not really going outside with that injured eye, are you?" He asked, a wired finger pointing at the oil leaking down the other animatronic's face. "Trust me, having one eye isn't cool. It really disorientates you, and not to mention the numerous perception errors you'll be stuck with..." He scrached the back of his head awkwardly. "And I want to repay you for getting me... y'know... a skin."

"You know how to fix it?" Her voice, laced with disbelief, had another emotion hidden deep within. Something akin to pain, something that said "Why waste your time on me? I'm not worth it." He'd caught that.

"Sure. I used to give the others at ol' Fredbear's a couple of checkups when the techs were late for their jobs." He smirked, revealing sharp teeth. "Apparently, they were always a bit hesitant when it came to actually repair us, guess they were freaked out by the tales of people getting wrecked there. What can I say? Accidents happen, honey." His only remaining eye winked, but to anyone wgo wasn't familiar with him, it would look like a simple blink.

Baby was too busy trying to figure out if he was talking about the technicians or the animatronics to notice that little affectionate gesture. "Fredbear's... wasn't that Henry's diner? Where his kid got snatched?" It hurt to get those few last words out, but the pain was eased by the fact that she had made sure that little boy's killer was punished.

"Yeah, poor old man. I heard his other kid, the older one, came back into town, maybe we could pay her a visit when we get the time. But let's get your eye fixed first." He looked at himself, noticing the multicolored eyes littering his body, and then looked up at the other robot. "What color?" He asked, faking a salesperson pitch.

"Any, just don't give an eye that's been in any southern regions, if you know what I mean."

Ennard let out an amused laugh, reaching out to grab an eye from his left upper arm, taking care not to damage the spare part as he detached it from his body. "Where'd you learn that kind of humor? You're a child entertainer."

"It's not just me, Enn." Baby leaned back against the wall, rolling her intact eye and feeling quite nostalgic. "You won't believe the kind of things we all hear entertaining those kids. I swear I once heard Ballora cursing so hard my sensors were gonna fry. I've never even heard those words before and it was all just because Fred tripped on a Minireena of hers. Even though that happened a long time ago, he's stil banned from her gallery."

"Savage."

"Indeed. Foxy heard the action and we both sat in the Control Module enjoying the show while Fred was trying to get Ballora to calm down. Keyword being trying." She laughed, a little distant, and gazed out into the distance. "Bonbon nearly got that first class flight he always wanted, Lora tore him off Fred's hand and gave him to the Minireenas to play with. They were good times, Enn. Good times."

"Weren't you guys afraid a tech might catch you?"

"Heh, no. We didn't-... n-need one... before..." Memories came back, from a long time ago. Memories from a time where they had no worry in the world. When things were different. When they were happy. Baby wanted to say more, a lot more, about the place where she used to live, where they all lived and where they found happiness and where it was stolen from them for the first and last time, but she swallowed the gears before they could create any more words.

Ennard walked up to the now silent robot, looking nervous. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Enn. Just... forget what I said." She glanced sideways at him, eyeing the spare part he held in his hand, an aged eye, steel blue. "That's it?"

"Yup. Would take me a sec to fit it though."

Both of them sat on the ground, Ennard examining the eye he was holding, seeing if it would fit. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to open your faceplates but please don't just pop 'em open right in front of my face, I don't like jumpscares."

"That's odd coming from a bot like you." Ennard's robotic mouth curled into a smile as he disconnected the damaged eye. "I know, but take it easy on me, kiddo. I'm an old one. I don't want my brain to blow up because you couldn't control yourself." He said, examining the now vacant socket. One of his long fingers bumped into a loose wire and Baby winced. "Be careful with that."

"Sorry." When Enn was done with attaching the eye, he moved back and Baby closed her faceplates, blinking as she got used to the new addition. "It's perfect." She said, almost sounding as if fixing that eye was something impossible for Ennard to achieve. She got up, thanking the other robot who kept saying it was nothing special. Eventually, Baby gave Ennard a bit too forceful friendly pat on the shoulder, saying: "Go get your skin, pasta."

Ennard felt his own faceplates tremble a little in embarrassment, but he was smiling to himself as he walked into the scooper room, more than ready to face the world once more.

 _I'm coming back, finally._

X

"Where's Ennard?"

"Getting dressed."

Ballora started snickering, trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Baby demanded, looking upset that she was being made fun of. Ballora began laughing harder, her Minireenas now twirling next to their boss and trying to find out what the fuss was about. Funtime Foxy was following the Minireenas, looking confused as they saw Ballora holding back a fit of laughter as she struggled to get the words out.

"I know how much you hate Afton, but... I- I can't believe you s-stripped him, Baby!"

If robots could blush, Baby's face would've been bright scarlet. "What- NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU- you're such a pervert! ENNARD HURRY UP!" Baby's voice box whined in protest as she yelled at the previously decommissioned robot who was busy "getting cozy" in Afton's skin. He sauntered in the room looking quite pleased with how perfect the fit was. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies. Shall we?" He said in his best human voice, gesturing towards the elevator. Funtime Foxy looked impressed as they gave him a robotic thumbs up, and Ballora was still laughing at her own joke. With a quick glance around, Enn looked a bit confused as he said: "Where's Funtime Freddy?"

"Saying his goodbyes." Baby said in a tone of voice that indicated that it was a silly thing to do. From the Circus Control vent, a couple of Baby's minions were dragging out their precious belongings, aka a pair of pliers and a shiny leather shoe. They all scurried to the Minireenas, engaging in some sort of micro-conversation about what the big ones were up to. Funtime Freddy soon got out of the Funtime Auditorium vent, looking upset as his Bonnie puppet gave him tiny words of comfort. After a few moments of composing himself, he walked up to the others. "I'm ready dudes."

"Dudes? DUDES?!" Baby yelled, looking like she was about to explode any moment. She was already on edge, almost expecting a human strike force to come bashing in and decommission them all. Ennard made a face, before stepping back from the upset robot and gulping, unnecessarily yet noisily.

"Baby, please..." His voice trailed off as he looked around the room for support. "Somebody calm her down before she blows a fuse."

Ballora looked a bit too eager as she immediately spoke up. "Will do, Ennard! Baby, dear, shut your goddamn mouth." The shit-eating grin on her face made her look like a cereal mascot of some sort, and although Ennard disapproved of her language he said nothing.

Bonbon laughed as Freddy's face turned into an expression of disbelief. "Wow, so suave, Ballora."

"Who are you to judge me?" The ballerina quickly retorted, looking at the bear whose hand puppet was making funny faces at her. "You were saying goodbye to a conveyer belt!"

"Belton knew me like no other, supported me in my darkest moments, UNDERSTOOD ME!"

"Oh wow." Baby said as she retreated to Ennard's side, crossing her arms. "Let's all ignore Fred having a weird crush-like relationship with an inanimate object."

"Didn't Ballora tell you to shut up?"

"Well eat DIRT FAZASS!"

"Don't call me Fazass! Why are you even yelling?!"

"I YELL WHEN I'M NERVOUS AND UPSET YOU IGNORANT MORON!"

"I get the nervous part but upset?" Ennard enquired meekly, not expecting an answer. He didn't even get one anyway, as Ballora stepped in between the two, her faceplates shaking threateningly. "Both of you shut up before I make you!" But neither of them listened to her. Funtime Foxy got drawn into the action when Freddy called them in for backup, only to turn into his anima-shield which took all the beating the 7ft tall robot was willing to give him. They tried throwing punches at each other and Baby ended up accidentally hitting Bonnie who grabbed onto her hand in his own little fit of fury, disconnecting from Freddy's wrist in the process. With a cry of terror, Baby waved her arms at a ridiculous speed, hitting Funtime Foxy who, with a growl, put up their leg and tripped her. She fell on the surprised fox who, being the smallest of the animatronics was crushed under her weight, and all the yelling and flailing caused Bonbon to fly off and land...

Right on Ballora's face.

Ennard watched in disbelief as the four animatronics began having a full fledged brawl, mixing in a blur of pinks and blues and reds and who knows what. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. All what we need now is the popcorn.

He felt something tug at the pants his skin wore, and looking down he saw a Minireena twirling to get his attention. Once the tiny dancer was sure he noticed it, it pointed at the elevator doors, and then made a little gesture with its tiny knob-like hands like doors sliding open. "Oh, yes we are leaving, right after those toaster-brains get some sense knocked into them..." He stared in disdain at the battling robots just in time to see Baby getting Fred in some sort of submission move, wrapping an arm around his head and punching him in the face while Ballora jumped off the dizzy Foxy and tackled her from behind. He then looked down to peer at the Minireena once more, who was making gestures in a somewhat mischievous manner. "Uh-huh, yeah, uhh... What? Ah." He began nodding knowingly, then his gaze trailed off to the other animatronics. _They wouldn't mind._

Meanwhile, the animatronics were still fighting.

"Come on Ballora! Give up already, I'm bigger and stronger!"

"Well eat my butt, Frederick B. Funtime!"

"Hey that is downright disgusting you kno- what in the world?!"

And the next thing they saw was Baby jumping on them WWE style, knocking all of the bots out and making the floor shake just slightly as she held Freddy up as if she would bring him down on her knee.

Fred immediately came to his senses, realizing that Bonnie had gone missing a while ago. With shocking strength he knocked the hyperactive 7ft tall bot to the side, falling to his knees as he cradled his Bonnie-less right hand. "Nooooo! BAWN-BAWN!"

"I'm here, you big silly bear!" Bonnie managed, stuck under his very unimpressive backside. "Ennard! You're supposed to be the voice of reason in here, make those lunatics stop!"

But there was no answer. Freddy looked around, and realized that all the Minireenas were gone as well. "Guys? Guys I think we have a problem here!"

"YEAH WE DO! Ballora isn't dying!" Baby yelled, grabbing the other robot in a chokehold. "Die you cheap, little piece of shi-"

"No!" Freddy said, getting up to retrieve Bonbon. "Ennard's gone! And so are the Minireenas! I think those guys ran off when we were fighting about... about..." he tapped his chin with a finger. "What were we fighting about?"

Foxy whined as they got up, having got the worst out of that fight. Baby dropped Ballora who fell to the ground looking shaken, and made a face at the larger animatronic as some sort of comeback. " He can't do that! He needs us!" Baby said, looking angry. She walked to the elevator doors and as she looked through the glass, she suddenly stiffened.

"What?" Fred asked as he adjusted his Bonnie.

"He left us!"

"He what?" Ballora asked, now looking frightened. There was no elevator behind those doors, it had already reached the surface. And as it rumbled, going back down again, Baby slammed her hands on the glass. He was gone. Ennard left them here. Right after she thought she could trust him, he took that moment to run off.

"Darn it! Darn it all!"

As the elevator doors slid open, all four bots ran inside at once squishing themselves in the small space, and the doors shut, the elevator screeching as it struggled to take them to the flipside. It was nighttime, and stars shone brightly overhead. The animatronics gazed vacantly at the surrounding buildings that were bathed in shadows, confusion clouding their features. Unknowingly, they had spent an entire day on catching Afton and lost track of time. As they stood outside, they saw a quiet neighborhood full of empty, abandoned warehouses, an apartment block in the distance and, mesmerized by something, Ennard and next to him, the Minireenas, all jumping excitedly. They twirled over to Ballora and practically swarmed the tall dancer as they mimed many things. Baby, Freddy, and Foxy all stomped over towards Ennard. He was pleased as he stared off at the sky, but when he turned towards them he looked like a little kid who had gotten themselves in loads of trouble. "Guys, uh..." He trailed off, swallowing nervously. " It's the Minireenas' fault! They said that you would be fine with us going out and taking a quick peek."

"We thought you abandoned us!" Freddy said, more hurt than angry. He crossed his arms, and looked away from the taller robot. "You are no longer allowed to be around Bonnie or the Minis, because you're a bad influence, mister."

In the distance, Ballora was too immersed in what her Minireenas were miming about, so she just let out a noise of approval at Freddy's decision.

Ennard looked actually upset. "Fred! Come on! That's so unfair." He pouted, shoulders slumping. " I just wanted to see the stars."

"It's alright, Enn." Baby said even though she certainly shouldn't have, but _damn my stupid compassionate personality_. "We did take plenty of unnecessary time attempting to turn each other into scrap."

Ennard felt a spark of happiness upon seeing that someone still took his side and grinned. "Wow, thanks! I'm just gonna head off and go stargazing, you guys wanna join?"

Suddenly, Foxy bolted off to join Ballora before Enn could protest.

Fred kept looking away. "I'm still angry at you." He said, grimacing.

Ballora mumbled something.

Despite everyone's refusal, Baby shrugged. "Sure, why not? Didn't we get outside so we do something besides sitting on a stage all day?"

"YEAH! Come on Star Child, sun'll be up in a couple of minutes, we shouldn't waste time!" He ran off like an excited kid, dragging Baby along.

Fred shook his head, looking at his Bonnie puppet. "Like I said, a bad influence." He grumbled. Bonnie, however, didn't share his point of view. "I don't think so, he was just excited, Freddy! He's probably delighted he finally got to see the outside again."

Saying Ennard was delighted was a major understatement. He let himself fall backwards, relaxing as he lay on the asphalt and had a full vision of the sky. " _Ahh_ , it's just as beautiful as I remember it."

"You've seen it before?" Baby asked, sitting down next to him and looking up, trying to see what excited him so much. They were just flickery dots of light, nothing special.

"Of course. There was a skylight at the parts room and I sometimes went in there, enjoyed the view. Do you know they have names? The stars, I mean. Sometimes they make shapes, sometimes they glow brighter than before."

Baby nodded, although she didn't really understand some parts of what he said. Just vaguely, she could make out the shape of an ice cream cone in the starry sky, and it made her tense a little. "Ennard?"

"Yeah?"

She pointed sheepishly at the sky. "Out of curiosity, are the big dull-ish ones stars too?"

"Nope, those are planets." Ennard said, supporting himself with his elbows as he fixed his position. "They don't make light, just reflect it."

"Oh." A knowing look crossed her face. "Like the mirrors in Ballora's gallery?"

"Yeah." Enn said, now a little distantly. He looked different now, Baby noted. He seemed to be in a state of content- no, _happiness_ , and although it was still unnerving to look at the face of the man she hated she knew that inside, this was her friend, not the monster that brought so much suffering upon them. Afton's skin, Ennard's endoskeleton, the difference between them was massive. Still, there was this feeling of uneasiness that accompanied seeing that familiar, unshaved face, but maybe time would heal that. It could heal plenty of things. "You know a lot about stars." She said, and Enn's smile widened a little upon hearing the compliment.

"You can say I'm an expert on them." He said, purple eyes glowing in the dim light. Baby felt herself mimicking his expression, a subconscious attempt to ease the tension between them although it was clearly one-sided. This is Ennard. It doesn't matter whose skin he's wearing, he is still Ennard.

 _Afton is history. He's gone._

So why did she feel so... So terrified? So vulnerable?

 _There are more issues I need to solve._

 **A/N: Don't look at me I'm trash.**

 **Epilogue coming up, until then, this tale is complete! Thanks everyone who favoured this, followed it, or even just took a fast peek :p**

 **.SF**


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

"... yes, I know. Yes Mom, they should have called." An exceptionally lean, unnaturally pale young girl, with ebony black hair tied up in a ponytail crossed the road to the rather abandoned block, not far from the infamous, despite being new and improved, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. "Look, you have nothing to worry about." The fifteen year old teenager dug in her pocket, searching for the warehouse keys that she got from her late father. Her mother's attorney said that he had left some belongings to her inside, and although she was still pained after losing him she had no choice but to hop out and get em, even if it was about six in the morning. Her ocean green eyes acknowledged the rather fresh footsteps on the ground, but didn't think much of it.

"It's alright..." She said, falling silent as the person on the other side of the phone continued to speak. "Mom, please, don't call the- listen, Jeremy's on the night shift, and he would immediately call me if they showed up, you don't have to worry." The girl continued to listen, then the lightest of blushes crossed her face. "Love you too Mom..." She said, before her mother hung up, and the silence engulfed her once more. She unlocked the heavy door, pushing hard on the rusty iron which left rust marks on her cobalt blue blazer as she forced it open and taking a few steps inside, flipping the lone light bulb on...

And finding the most unsettling object inside.

At first glance, it looked like a massive slumped corpse bathed in its own cape of shadows, but as the girl took a closer look, it turned out to be a Freddy Fazbear suit, despite having golden fur instead of the trademark brown coat. Its hollow eyes stared at her with a thousand mile gaze, its jaw hanging open in what seemed to be a frozen laugh. Kneeling in front of the suit, the girl reached out to touch the robot bear's chest, almost expecting her hand to phase through the yellow fur, but that didn't happen. The miscolored coat felt exceptionally soft under her fingers, although it appeared to be so old and neglected. Her eyes scanning the suit, she noticed wires, broken bits, chipped iron, how old was this thing, and why wasn't it at the pizzeria? Surely a suit like this wouldn't be neglected, right? Eyes traveling downwards, they noticed that in the Freddy's hand was a note, crumpled and old, also stained with god knows what. Gently removing it from the bear's palm, she examined the note which came from her father, that she knew after reading the first sentences, getting more baffled by every word she read. Her body trembled as she read it, and felt its fragile texture against her fingers. In this way, it was as if her father was speaking to her from the grave.

It didn't take long for the lights to begin flickering, and shockingly, the golden Freddy suit heaved itself off the floor, standing at full height over the kneeling girl. Her blood ran cold, and she half expected the suit to murder her there and then, but she found herself glued to the spot. The animatronic suit took a step forward, and the girl jolted into action, crawling backwards and trying to escape as she skidded along the filthy ground, only for the suit to casually grab onto her collar, causing her to slip and fall face down on the dirty floor. Still gripping her collar, the suit went on one knee, the disturbing noises of metal grinding and plastic cracking filling the air.

She turned around, frightened, and the suit's empty sockets stared into her soul. Her voice had burnt out completely, she couldn't even make the smallest of whimpers as the Freddy's other hand reached out, and to her utmost shock, **gently** helped her up, soon returning to its idle position. There was a certain amount of jerkiness in the golden robot's movements, but it moved too fluidly for a robot that old. Her mind was still grappling with the fact that she was not going to die, that she didn't hear what came next. Only vague phrases registered, and its voice was so weak and raspy.

Unused.

 _"-n-not go-ing t-to hu-urt you..."_

The girl looked at it questioningly. Her sense screamed at her to get away from this... thing, but the bigger part of his was still upset over her father, and this, whatever it is, was his legacy. In a way, this Freddy suit was the last thing that remained of him, physically and above dirt. The animatronic stared at her silently, almost giving her time to consider her decision. She wanted nothing more than to destroy this creature, this frightening contraption of iron and fur, but she couldn't.

 **Ugh! Come on Sher, it's a robot! You're bothering yourself over what an AI might feel!**

But it felt too familiar for her to destroy. Reaching down to pick up the fallen note, she reread the last line, feeling an unwelcome mix of emotions overwhelm her. And although she didn't want to, she headed back to the her apartment, tucking the crumpled note in her jeans pocket.

 **That's Golden Freddy, Shereen. He was your favorite when you were young. I got him for you before they trashed him but poor fellow's in really bad shape. Take good care of him, he's special. -Dad**.

She just sincerely hoped nobody noticed the golden Freddy's giant bulking form as it trailed after her like a lost child heading back home.

In a way, Golden Freddy was coming back home.

 **A/N: *falls down on the ground* & Annnd here it is. Finally finished this thing. There ****_Will_** **be a sequel, so you can look forward to that. Now people, enjoy a midnight snack by yours truly: Exotic Butters. *le nom*.**


End file.
